


A Distraction From Math

by Springmagpies



Series: Promptober 2019 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Daisy is the captain of the S.S. Fitzsimmons, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Halloween decorating, Promptober 2019, earth vs space, team earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Searching for a distraction from high school, where Halloween always seems to suddenly appear, Daisy decides to take it upon herself and decorate her house for Halloween. Does it matter that it is ten o'clock at night, well maybe to her best friend, Fitz.





	A Distraction From Math

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with Day 3 of Promptober! Once again, it is also a part of Earth vs Space for Team Earth! I'm having so much fun with these events and I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> UPDATE: The AMAZING series banners are all made by the INCREDIBLE Zuza! (@2minutes2midnight on Tumblr!) Zuza you are the best and I love ya bucket loads!!!

Daisy had no idea what had come over her. Perhaps it had been the non-stop studying she had been doing for her test or maybe it had been the commercial she had spotted on the television when she had trudged downstairs to pick up a plate of her father’s signature meat and potatoes combo, or maybe she just felt that she was missing that signature childish Halloween feeling she needed in her life at that moment. Whatever it was, Daisy found herself in her car at ten in the evening, driving to the large local big-box store for Halloween decorations, the only place still open at that time of night that one could obtain fake spiderwebs and dangling plastic skeletons. 

Her first stop, however, was not at the chain cooperation that she kinda felt bad for frequenting, but rather was at her best friend's house. She had texted him, calling when he didn’t immediately respond, telling him to be outside in ten minutes. Given that his front door was only five minutes away from hers, she was not surprised to see that he was out earlier than that, sitting on his stoop and shivering slightly. Daisy’s silver sedan, lovingly named Wall-E, screeched to a halt at the curb and she watched as he skip-ran to her car to escape the dark autumn chill, slamming the door behind him and rubbing his hands together before sliding them through his curls. He was slightly disheveled with his worn t-shirt partway tucked into his jeans, like he had pulled on real pants in a rush. 

He buckled his seatbelt as Daisy sped off, taking a right at the stop sign to escape their neighborhood and start on their way to the store. 

“So, Fitz, how ya been?” Daisy smiled, her voice obtaining the lovingly teasing quality it always had when she talked to her friend. It had only been around five hours since she had dropped him off at his house after their study session at the school so there weren't really many blanks to fill except what they hell they were doing and why the hell they were doing it.

Fitz looked at her, his eyes narrowed slightly and his lips in a line. “Daisy, you’ve stolen me from my home in the dead of night--”

“Dead of night? Fitz, it’s ten o’clock. On a Friday.”

“I was sleeping. Peacefully,” Fitz huffed, looking from her to the glittering road.

“Well, now you’re in my car driving to the store. Peacefully.”

Fitz let out a bark of laughter. “Dais, I love ya, but your driving is as far from peaceful as driving can get.”

She whipped her head to him, her eyebrows creasing, “That is not fair. I’ll have you know I--”

“Daisy! Stop sign!”

“Jesus!” Daisy slammed on Wall-E’s brakes as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

“Okay, I see your point. But I’m still better than Hunter.”

Fitz smirked, leaning back in his seat. “Yeah, but everyone is a better driver than Hunter.”

“Still though.”

Fitz laughed as he stared back out at the road, his eyebrows knitting together as nerves and frustration at being woken up wormed back into his system. “Now will you tell me why exactly we’re going to the store at this hour?”

“We’re going to get Halloween decorations,” Daisy stated simply, adjusting her hands on the steering wheel before checking her rearview mirror and switching lanes.

“What?” Fitz asked, his accent elongating the word and crisping it at the end. “You pulled me from the warmth of my bed for _ Halloween decorations. _”

Daisy’s shoulders slumped and she took a quick glaring glance at her passenger before returning her eyes to the road, not wanting to give Fitz any more ammunition on her driving ability. “I couldn’t stand being in my room for another second, okay! Math was melting my brain and I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Well, you could have just gone to bed,” Fitz murmured and Daisy shoved him, the car veering a little bit as they entered the parking lot. He held his hands up in defense and a soft little smile worked onto his face, adjusting the mood to its normal playful setting. “Okay! I get it! You didn’t want to be in your room, but can I at least ask: why Halloween decorations?”

Daisy adjusted her car into a spot, putting the vehicle in park before sighing. “I don’t know… I guess I’m just sick of being a grownup with math homework.”

“Daisy, we’re seventeen,” Fitz laughed, earning him another, more playful shove.

“You know what I meant! I just miss when Halloween meant pumpkin coloring pages and Halloween themed spelling lists. Now I have math. And not all of us are super-geniuses, Fitz.” 

He scrunched his nose, staring at her as she got out of the car. “What do you mean?” 

Daisy laughed as the door slammed, rolling her eyes at the curious look Fitz shot her over Wall-E’s roof. “I _ mean _that all you do for half of that class is stare at Jemma Simmons and you still pass every test with extra credit.”

“Wha—I don’t—Jemma? I don’t stare at Jemma Simmons!” Fitz sputtered, chasing to catch up with Daisy as she sped-walked to the automatic sliding door, getting hit by a sudden blast of warm air. 

“Fitz,” Daisy scoffed when he finally caught up to her, “you stare at her so much Mr. Hall moved you a row back and over because he thought something was distracting you outside the window. I mean it kind of worked because now at least you’re facing forward when you look at her. Don’t give me that look, Fitz, you smile at her more than you’ve ever smiled in your life.”

A deep crimson blush ran up Fitz’s neck, looping his ears and gliding up his cheeks. 

He squared his shoulders as he faced Daisy, who pulled out one of the shopping carts from the row. “Well— well I know you like Robbie Reyes!” 

Daisy rolled her eyes, leaning her elbows on the handle of the cart. “Fitz, _ I _ told you that.”

“Oh, right.”

Once they were out of sight of the greeters, Daisy stood up on the shopping cart while Fitz pushed. Having been friends for so long, it wasn’t their first late-night shopping adventure and, by that point, they no longer cared about looking like dorks in front of one another.

“Okay, Fitz. Which one? Creepy skeleton or glittery skeleton?” Daisy asked, jumping off the car and grabbing the two options from off the display, holding their strings above her head.

Fitz scoffed as Daisy presented the disco ball bone structure a little higher. “Dais, I think you get the glitter skeleton if you want your mum to kill you.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“I mean, that your hands are already covered in glitter just holding the damn thing. Bringing that shit into your house and getting it all over your mum’s furniture is a death sentence. Besides, spookier is better.”

Daisy beamed, “I agree. However, I am getting the purple glitter spider. I’ll keep it in my room!”

Daisy placed the decor items in the basket and hopped onto the side of the shopping cart, Fitz continuing to push. As time ticked on, they piled in as many cheap decorations as Daisy’s budget allowed, most of the cost going towards different kinds of spiderwebs, Daisy finding a glow in the dark package she wanted to test the validity of. To make up for waking him up, Daisy also purchased Fitz the largest candy bar she could find, though he did break the large chocolate slab in half to share, because they were best friends after all.

By the time they left the store, the night was a windy inky pattern of leaves, starts, and fluorescent street lamps. As a large gust of night air ruffled their hair, Fitz suddenly jumped next to Daisy, holding up the spooky skeleton and causing her to cut the chilled wind with a scream. He burst into laughter as she spluttered on the stray strands of her long hair that had gotten stuck to her chapstick lips. Once she had detangled herself, she sprinted after him, the shopping bags swishing in her grasp. Fitz swore loudly and ducked behind Wall-E, his warm chuckle leaving Daisy with the Halloween spirit. 

Being far too late to decorate that night, the pair of friends agreed to decorate Daisy’s house in the morning, Fitz arriving at noon. 

“Noon isn’t morning,” Daisy said, crossing her arms as Fitz closed the large wooden door behind himself, autumn afternoon light streaming in through the large windows while the door cut off the chill.

“It is when your friend forces you into her car at ten in the evening. Do I smell pancakes?”

“Pumpkin. Your plate is on the counter, Fitz,” Phil, Daisy’s dad, called from the kitchen.

“My mom also as the kettle on,” Daisy added.

Fitz grinned. “I’m glad someone else agrees that tea is better than coffee. Thank you! ”

Once pumpkin pancakes were scarfed down and mugs of tea were drunk, the duo got to work on the decorations. It took them the whole of the afternoon, but the end result was a great one, the house officially ready for the holiday. Daisy felt like a little kid again.

As they stepped back to admire their work, Daisy wrapped her arms around Fitz’s shoulder, jumping in place while he stayed planted on the floor with a hidden grin on his face.

“We did it!” Daisy cheered, making Fitz break and laugh from her childish excitement.

“Happy Halloween, Daisy.”

“Happy Halloween, Fitz. Now onto my next project!” 

Fitz’s eyebrows reached for the spiderwebbed ceiling.

“Another project? What have you got in mind now?”

Daisy grinned mischievously.

“Just a little project I like to call, Project FitzSimmons.”


End file.
